Bad Decision, Chiba!
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Hayami lebih jauh lagi. Jadi inilah keputusannya. / "Aku membawamu pulang." / "Hah-" /CHIBAHAYAMI FIC/ R&R?


FF ChibaHayami iseng ditengah pembuatan chapter baru fic Karmanami _(:'D

Jadi ceritanya author lagi pusing mikirin ide buat karmanami, terus tiba-tiba pengen nyoba bikin ff ChibaHayami dan jadilah ini /GAUSAHCURHAT

First fic for this pair. Possible OOC

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Tik tok tik tok tik tok.

Bunyi jarum jam terdengar jelas di kelas yang sepi. Cahaya oranye dari matahari senja masuk dari jendela, memberi cahaya ke kelas yang agak gelap itu. Semilir angin masuk lewat beberapa jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka agar tidak pengap, meniup helaian rambut jingga seorang Hayami Rinka yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela.

Dia memandang lurus ke arah laki-laki di depannya, Chiba Ryuunosuke, yang baru saja selesai mengatakan sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan dan juga mengecewakan bagi dirinya. Si pemilik rambut raven itu sekarang tertunduk.

Ruang kelas 3 E ini betul-betul sepi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat, sudah tidak ada aktivitas lagi di sekolah jadi murid-murid yang lain sudah pulang—

—Kecuali duo sniper handal ini.

Sorot tajam dari manik zamrud Hayami tidak juga teralihkan, Hayami masih memandangi Chiba dengan wajah serius. Chiba semakin gelisah karena gadis di depannya itu tidak juga mengatakan apa-apa. Yah rekan snipernya ini memang bukan tipe yang banyak bicara tapi didiamkan seperti ini kan tidak enak juga..

"Jadi," Akhirnya Hayami mulai berbicara. "Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

Chiba meneguk ludah, dia mengusap tengkuknya untuk sekedar meredakan rasa gugup, matanya memang tersembunyi di balik poni panjang miliknya namun dia masih bisa melihat wajah Hayami yang kelihatan sedikit lesu walaupun masih mempertahankan ekspresi seriusnya.

"T-tidak perlu diulang kan? Kau pasti sudah mendengarny—"

"Ulangi lagi."

Hayami memotong kalimat Chiba, dari nada bicaranya Chiba tau dia tak bisa melawan lagi.

Dia menatap Hayami,"Aku rasa kita sudah cukup sampai disini."

Hayami tetap diam.

"Kita sudah lama menjalani hubungan, tapi masih sulit untuk memahami perasaan satu sama lain." Chiba menghela napas, "Aku takut mengecewakanmu kalau kita lanjut lebih lama lagi. Mungkin saja kau lebih pantas dengan lelaki lain."

Raut wajah Chiba juga berubah sedih. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hayami, tapi dia lebih tidak ingin mengecewakan Hayami lebih jauh lagi.

Jadi ini keputusannya.

Hayami menurunkan pandangannya, "Begitu.."

Mendengar nada sedih dari Hayami terbesit rasa bersalah di diri Chiba. Dia mulai ragu apa ini keputusan yang benar atau tidak, tapi dia melanjutkan.

"Karena itu kau boleh mengambil semua kepunyaanmu yang ada padaku dan pulang duluan," Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepala yang padahal sama sekali tidak gatal. "Aku masih ingin disini dulu."

Chiba lihat Hayami mengangguk pelan, meraih tas, lalu perlahan berjalan ke arahnya. Dia pikir semua ini sudah berakhir untuk mereka berdua. Namun saat dia sedang menunggu Hayami mengambil strap handphone nya —Kembaran dengan Hayami dan merupakan kado ultah sederhana dari si tsundere— ternyata gadis itu malah menarik kerahnya dan membawanya keluar kelas.

Kaget, Chiba berusaha berhenti tapi Hayami terus menarik kerahnya, dia bahkan belum sempat mengambil tasnya.

"A-Apa yang—"

"Aku membawamu pulang."

"Hah-"

Perkataan Hayami membuat Chiba melongok. Entah matanya menipunya atau tidak, tapi dia bisa melihat telinga gadis itu memerah. Baru saja dia mau mengajukan protes lagi tapi Hayami sudah mendahuluinya.

"J-jangan salah paham! Kau bilang untuk membawa kepunyaanku pulang kan? K-Karena itu aku membawamu! Kau masih milikku!"

Chiba semakin bingung, tapi melihat wajah Hayami yang memerah membuat perasaan Chiba tergelitik. Tiba-tiba Hayami menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Chiba. Wajahnya merah sampai ke telinga, tapi ekspresi marah terpampang jelas.

"Bodoh, kita baru menjalani hubungan beberapa bulan kan!? Sudah pasti banyak hal yang masih belum kita mengerti, tapi itu bisa teratasi seiring berjalannya waktu." Hayami menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Kau tidak mengecewakanku Chiba-kun, tapi kau baru saja melakukannya tadi."

Perasaan bersalah kembali lagi, Chiba menunduk lesu. Betapa bodohnya dia, niat mau berhenti membuat gadis istimewa nya kecewa tapi malah sebaliknya

"Maaf ak—"

"Jadi y-ya aku menolak mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Hayami mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya semakin merah. Dia malu karena kalimat klise keluar dari mulutnya, tapi memang itu jawabannya. Dia tidak mau hubungannya dengan Chiba selesai hanya karena itu.

Walaupun teman-teman sekelasnya menyebut dirinya tsundere tapi dia tidak keberatan untuk mengakui rasa sayangnya kepada Chiba.

Chiba terbelalak sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut. Dia mendekati Hayami dan memeluknya dengan cepat, membuat gadis itu terkejut. Chiba membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Hayami, jari-jari nya menyisir lembut, wajah si tsundere semakin memerah.

"L-lepaska—"

Cup.

Kalimat-kalimat protes tidak ada yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Hayami karena Chiba sudah keburu membungkamnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ciuman itu singkat tapi sukses membuat Hayami berasa ingin meleleh.

Kepala Hayami dielusnya lembut, "Maaf aku mengecewakanmu dengan keputusan bodohku. Kuharap ini bisa membayarnya."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang didengar Hayami sebelum bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Chiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nurufufufufufufufu~ Indahnya masa muda nyuaaah~~! Bisa untuk bahan novel nurufufu."

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok gurita kuning ajaib mengintipi mereka dari tadi sambil terus menulis di buku bertuliskan "Class 3 E's Pairing" miliknya dan sesekali mengambil foto sebelum akhirnya Ia pergi ke sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara untuk makan pecel lele.

END

* * *

SAAYAA NULIS APA INI TOLOOONG

Maaf buat yang nunggu chapter baru "Rumor Kelas 3 E" mungkin akan update telat dikarenakan author kena writerblock /sungkem/ Kalo ada yang punya saran buat karmanami monggo disumbangkan.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved.

Salam BaYam.


End file.
